ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelus Archer
Angelus Archer, "The Slayer Of Life" "The Painted Face Of Death". A dark and foreboding figure in both the Extreme Measures Federation and the world outside of professional wrestling. After being abandoned by his birth mother, he was adopted by a Baptist minister and his family. Raised by the good book, Angelus grew up to become the minister of his own little church. Building a small church just outside of Charlotte, North Carolina, Angelus lived a good life. Married with three daughters, Angelus was a happy man. He spent his weekdays with his wife and kids, and his weekends, mainly Sundays, with his congregation and God. All of that changed one fateful Sunday morning though. It was a beautiful day outside. Unseasonably warm for the season, and so Angelus decided that they would leave the doors of the church open during their morning service so that any passer's by who wanted to join them could, and those who didn't, could at least hear a part of his message. During his preaching, a man, a drunkard if you will, wandered in off the street. Wearing tattered and dirty clothes that were mostly covered up by his long trench coat, the man staggered down the center aisle of the church, distracting the service. It was this man who would forever change Angelus' life. After staggering half way down the aisle, the man stopped, opened his coat, and pulled out an assault rifle. The drunkard opened fire on the congregation, and in only a few minutes time, the church had been bathed in the blood of the church members, including Angelus' wife and three daughters. Angelus himself even took a bullet to the face, one that entered through his left cheek, and came out through his right cheek. Angelus laid there with his family and watched them die, and then drifted off into unconscienseness himself, hoping that the Lord would take him as well. Unfortunately, Angelus awoke in a Charlotte area hospital two days later, after being informed that his family was dead by the time the paramedics arrived on the scene, Angelus went into a deep, dark depression. After being released from the hospital, Angelus returned to the church under the cover of night, and he sat amidst the blood stained pews, on his knees before the altar, and he turned his back on his beloved God. It was then and there that the "Slaer Of Life" was born. Swearing to aveange the murder of his wife and daughters, Angelus began to stalk the alleys and parking lots out side of area bars and clubs, taking his pain out on the drunkards who made their way through the shadows of the night after leaving their drinking perch. It didn't take long before Angelus found his way to the Extreme Measures Federation, with the help of his former best friend Jarred Carthallion. Angelus would spend the first few years of his career in the shadow of Jarred Carthallion, even though he won both the Television and World Tag Team Championships during this time. After disappearing, and leading everybody to believe he had been murdered along with the rest of Jarred's friends and family, Angelus returned to the EMF, unexpected, and captured his first of three EMF World Heavyweight Championships by defeating Barbwire Chris and Josh Hanley in a Triple Threat Match. This would go on to become the longest World Championship reign in the history of the EMF as Angelus would hold the title for a solid year straight before losing it for a week, and then recapturing it. Today, Angelus is a three time EMF World Champion, currently one half of the World Tag Team Champions, along with reigning World Champion John Cena, and the current Mr. Money In The Bank. A position that guarantees him a shot at the EMF World Championship at anytime and any place that he so chooses. Archer, Angelus Category:EMF Superstars